The new Philodendron cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Gary Hennen, a citizen of the United States. The discovery resulting in this new variety was made September 2010, by Gary Hennen at a commercial nursery in Altha, Fla.
The parent is the unpatented variety Philodendron selloum ‘Hope’. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation among a population of tissue culture propagated plants used for commercial production of the parent variety.
First asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PHM1’ was performed by tissue culture at a commercial laboratory in Altha, Fla. in June 2012. Multiple generations have been produced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.